Training with DinoDono?
by Toxic-Hibari
Summary: Lemitsu has been issued orders to carry out a stealth mission in China, the same week he had promised Basil to train him. As an apology, he arranges a training session with Dino Cavallone.But then training doesn't seem to go as planned…. LEMON! DinoxBasil


Training with Dino-Dono?

Summary: Lemitsu has been issued orders to carry out a stealth mission in China, the same week he had promised Basil to train him. As an apology, he arranges a training session with Dino Cavallone. But then training doesn't seem to go as planned…. LEMON!

DinoxBasil

One-Shot

Proudly presented by Toxic-Hibari

(Rukia Kurosakii, Shannon Hitsugaya.)

"You want me to train with Dino-Dono sir?" questioned Basil carefully, looking at Lemitsu wearing a suit and had his briefcase in hand.

"Yes." he said, "I have urgent business in China, and training with the Cavallone family may be good for you, considering you already know enough from me-"

"I understand Sawada-san, though I would have benefited from thou's training, training with Dino-Dono will be satisfactory." stated Basil firmly, bowing as Lemitsu smirked and petted his head.

"Good Luck."

Basil looked up at the rather large property in front of him, baffled. Sure, he had heard the Cavallone family was, well, quite a rich family considering it was the third family alliance of the Vongola family, he never thought it would be this _big_.

"Romario!" shouted a voice from the inside, clearly being Dino's since he could hear someone falling over quite near him and smashing something. Now if Basil could remember correctly, Dino was quite the klutz without his men so-

"Hold on Boss, I think Basil-san is at the door." called back Romario, opening the door and revealing a mildly concerned Basil, who stood in his plain blue shirt and denim jeans. Dino appeared a few moments later, clutching at his nose.

"Ah, you're here earlier than I expected, errr…. Basil?"

"Yes sir." said Basil, slightly irked that the man before him wasn't fully positive with his name, then again, he never said a word on hearing from Futa that although he was the biggest klutz in the Mafia, Tsuna in second, he was actually ranked in the top ten for handling whips.

"Have you eaten yet? Romario made sure lunch was ready and there's plenty so-" Dino was stopped by Basil.

"It's fine sir, I ate on my journey here." stated Basil firmly, "I would prefer if thou were to start my training.""A-Ah…" said Dino, his stomach growling. "W-Well… I need to eat first… why don't you settle down in your room?"

"Hai, Dino-Dono."

"Hey, just call me Dino, drop the Dono." said the blonde, scratching the back of his head nervously.

"Yes, Dino…san…" said Basil, still making the Cavallone's boss sigh. The boy was too formal for his own good.

Basil sat outside, fiddling with his hyper-dying-will pills impatiently as he waited for Dino to finish eating. If he was still with Lemitsu, he would have already started his training somehow. It had been over half-an-hour and the light-haired brunette and already jogged around the Cavallone state… _twice_.

"Hey, sorry to keep you waiting Basil!" called out a voice. Basil looked round and saw Dino with Romario by his side.

"Thou has enjoyed his lunch?" questioned Basil, getting to his feet and wiping a bit of sweat from his forehead. Dino twitched slightly for absolutely no reason and nodded enthusiastically.

"Yeah, I did." replied Dino, watching the boy carefully. He had grown slightly, around half a foot, and it was obvious his hair had been cut slightly, his fringe resting a bit higher on his face. Basil was staring at him strangely and that's when Dino noted that he had been staring at the boys features for over two minutes now, Romario repeatedly tapping his shoulder, trying to get him to snap out of it.

"Boss…?" questioned Romario, Dino shrugging and giving a nervous laugh.

"Ahahaha, I just spaced out there…" said Dino quickly, reaching inside his jacket and bringing out a whip, "Anyway, Basil, you wanted to start training, right?"

"Hai, Dino-Dono.""I told you to call me Dino, just Dino…"

"H-Hai… I forgot.." said Basil, startled as he brought out his weapon, swallowing a hyper dying will pill and then charging, not surprised in the slightest that Dino had the Stamina to dodge him consistently. He was, after all, the head of the Cavallone family now.

Basil was hiding behind a tree, panting slightly as he examined the stingy red marks covering his arms while he had the chance. Dino Cavallone was not someone to take lightly. It was only a few moments later the a whip lashed against the tree, whirling round it and smacking him in the face.

"O-Ow…" grumbled Basil, jumping out the way and took a sharp intake of breathe as he collided with someone behind him.

"Romario, get some medical equipment ready." ordered Dino, looking at Basil was kinda slouched in his arms, "I think that will do for training-"

"But Dino-Dono-!"

"I told you… just to call me Dino…" said the Blonde, sighing. Was it a habit he was never gonna break of him?

"Em… I'm getting a little tired and hungry…" lied Dino, watching the boys startled expression. "Um… so yeah… I was going to end training but if you wanted to continue-?"

"I-I'm so sorry Dino-Dono!" rambled Basil, crouching down and bowing in a respective manner, "If thou needs to rest then it's perfectly fine with me!"

Dino sighed. He bowed, called him Dino-Dono and believed whatever he said, why was that?

"Please stall still, Basil-san." commented Romario, rubbing an ointment along the boys wounds, Basil fidgeting the whole time. He was used to treating his own wounds.

"Romario." stated Dino, walking over to the man who turned to him expectantly. "Go make sure dinner is ready, I'll deal with this."

Leave Dino to deal with this? Being the Klutz he was? Romario sighed and got to his feet. He wasn't _not_ going to listen to his boss, but he silently prayed to the lords he wouldn't accidentally hurt the kid again. After Romario had left the room, Dino approached Basil, kneeling down in front of him as started rubbing at the bright red slash that was across Basil's face.

"I was a little rough, wasn't I?"

"It's not a problem Dino-Dono." said Basil stiffly, "I was the one who was careless, thou has no reason to blame himself."

"But still-"

"I said it's ok, Dino-Dono." stated Basil, grabbing Dino's hand and then pushing it away. "I can h-handle this myself…"

Dino nodded before getting back to his feet, looking at the injuries he had caused the boy before exiting the room. Basil sighed and then reached for the medical kit, rubbing the ointment along his arms and then got to his face last, wincing slightly.

"_Dino-Dono is… a nice person…" _thought Basil randomly, _"His training methods are rather different from Sawada-san's methods…"_

Basil was woken up from his thoughts when he heard a loud 'CRASH' just outside his room. Sprinted across, he wrenched the door open, went into the hall and then noticed Dino was lying halfway down the stairs, rubbing at his head.

"D-Dino-Dono!"

"Just… Dino… I said…" mumbled the blonde, looking up and grinning sheepishly, "I tripped over my foot…?"Basil sweat-dropped. He had completely forgotten that… without his men… Dino was near enough useless.

"Errr… I didn't know what kind of food you liked so we made a lot…" started Dino, watching Basil look at the food spread across the table incredulously. Over 100 men also sat at the table, but the food there would be fit enough for at least 200 men, perhaps 300!

"Well, take a seat." continued Dino, taking his seat at the end and grabbing his fork and knife, thankful his men where here so he wouldn't make a mess, although last time he was positive it was the chopsticks fault.

"H-Hai." said Basil, sitting down and waiting until everyone else had put food on their plates when Dino suddenly put a piece of chicken on his plate.

"You should try that." said Dino sheepishly, "It's one of my favourites… and you seemed to be struggling to chose something so yah…"

"T-Thank you Dino-Dono-"

"_Dino. _Just _Dino_." repeated Dino, face palming slightly. Basil flushed.

"Y-Yes… Dino…san…" mumbled Basil, causing Dino to sigh once more. It wasn't a habit he could break, was it?

"When your finished, just leave your plate, I can clear it away." Basil nodded.

After eating a few bits of chicken, he quickly got to his feet and left the room, causing Dino to look at him incredulously. He hadn't touched much, had he?

Basil say by the window of his room, sitting on the cushioned bench and traced the whip mark on his face. Considering who deep the slash was, he wouldn't be too shocked if it scarred. Then again, he didn't know how affective the ointment the Cavallone used was, so he'd have to wait.

"Basil…"

Tomorrow he would train with Dino-Dono again, but this time he wouldn't be so careless and he would learn how to evade that whip somehow.

"Basil…?"

And besides, training with Dino-Dono couldn't be that bad right? It was only a week and Sawada-San would come back and train him personally, maybe they'd go to Japan and visit Sawada-Dono-

"Basil!"

Basil toppled off the bench and landed on the ground with an audible 'THUD'.

"D-Dino-Dono!" said Basil, startled, "I'm s-sorry! I never noticed t-thou was there…"

"_Dino._" said the blonde, laying a tray on the ground. "Anyway, you never ate much at dinner so I assumed you were hungry."

"I'm fine Dino-Do-San." said Basil, flushing again. His thoughts were wondering and Dino noticed this immediately.

"Hey… are you ok…?" questioned Dino, leaning forwards and resting a hand on his forehead, "Do you have a fever maybe? You look awfully red and-"

"I-I'm fine Dino-Dono! I mean Dino-san- I m-mean-!" said Basil, panicky. Dino raised an eyebrow before helping Basil to his feet and making him sit down.

"What's gotten into you?" asked Dino, worried slightly. He was perfectly fine moments ago, and then he suddenly flushed and-

Wait, hold on… what? Why would he suddenly flush? What did he have to be embarrassed about? He only fell off a bench.

"N-Nothing!" said Basil, looking down. Dino cupped his chin and forced him to look up at him, watching Basil flush more. If anything, it looked more like a blush.

"Are you sure there's nothing wrong…?" purred Dino. It was too tempting, teasing the boy was just too fun.

"I-I'm sure, thou s-shouldn't worry a-and-" Basil stopped speaking when Dino's head rested against his forehead, breath washing over his face.

"You sure about that?" said Dino, chuckling. How far was he gonna take this joke? But part of him never actually wanted to stop… he wondered how the boy would react if it was just one, little kiss…

There were no more thoughts, since it had already happened. Basil remained still, feeling the Cavallone boss brush his lips against his within an instant.

"_W-What the-" _Basil's thoughts cut off when he 'accidentally' let a moan come out of his mouth, causing Dino to smirk against his lips and wrap his arms around his waist. Dino let his hand travel up to Basil's face and brush his fringe out the way, showing both eyes.

"Enjoying yourself?" chuckled Dino, his lips still right next to the Brunette's. Basil could feel his heart pound dramatically as he felt quite light headed, blame it on teenage hormones.

Another chuckle left Dino as his arms circled round the younger's waist, quite enjoying himself. He didn't have a clue what he was doing, but he had seemingly lost it anyway.

"D-Dino-Dono…" attempted Basil, only to receive a slight nip from Dino.

"Tch, it's just _Dino_, it's not too difficult…" commented the Blonde, moving his lips away from the others and brushing them against the other's ear. "Perhaps I should _punish _you…"

What. The. Hell? What the hell had gotten into Cavallone? Truth be told, he wasn't exactly fighting it off, now was he? Basil became slightly startled when he felt himself get picked up and was led over to the bed, being plonked on it as Dino crawled over him and chuckled again.

"U-Um…"

"Don't worry about it." continued Dino, leaning down and kissing the stunned boy once more. Basil widened his eyes in surprise as he felt the blonde's lips against his own, nibbling them slightly. After a few moments of silence, Basil let out a surprised gasp and the felt a tongue invading his mouth, exploring his moist cavern eagerly. He then let out a soft moan as he felt Dino suck on his lower lip and smirk slightly.

"Like that huh…?" questioned Dino in a loud whisper, hands roaming down Basil's front and pulling at his shirt slightly. Basil opened his eyes (which he hadn't noticed he had shut) and looked at Dino curiously.

"D-Dino-Dono-"

"_Dino_" corrected the blonde, hand now resting at the top of the light blue shirt where the first button was quickly undone. Basil, through a haze filled mind, tried to sit up but got pushed back down again, his head hitting off soft white pillows. Not even a few seconds later, his shirt was undone and was left open, leaving his chest visible.

"Dino-Dono, I don't think-"

"You don't need to be so nervous, _Basil_." stated Dino, roaming his hands over him. He hadn't bothered reminding him about the 'Dono' but that's simply because he would have the boy moaning, perhaps screaming his name when the time came to it. "Just enjoy it."

Basil continued to look at him and gave him a shaky nod. What was he meant to think? Sure, he never expected this kind of thing to happen till he was older and he never actually expected it to be with a guy, but then again, it didn't feel that bad…

Dino gave him a somewhat clean smile as he pulled the rest of Basil's shirt off, already with his t-shirt off and thrown onto the floor. He then sipped his head and rested his lips onto the younger's nipple, eliciting another moan from the brown haired boy. After a few moments of sucking, he switched to the other nipple, placing his hand on the now perky one and pinching it slightly.

"A-Ah…" moaned Basil, trying to cover his move but then it was uncovered by Dino.

"Let me hear it." he said, "Those sweet, sweet sounds."

Another hard suck, another moan. These sounds kept coming as Dino managed to slide his other hand away and unbutton the others jeans, only being noticed when he began pulling the down. Staring at the simple black boxers, Dino smirked as he saw a slight bulge. Teenage hormones got the better of him, eh?

"Hmmm… what to do…" said Dino suddenly, smiling in a somewhat sadistic way, "Should I tease you…? Should I make you beg…?"

Basil squirmed uncomfortably after feeling the blondes hot stare, feeling himself begin to harden.

"tell me what you want, _Basil_."

"D-Dino-Dono-"

"_Dino" _the Cavallone corrected, pushing himself upwards and catching Basil in a passionate kiss. "It doesn't matter… I know what you want…"

Stroking Basil's member through the clothing of his boxers, Dino smirked as Basil fidgeted, trying not to whine aloud. Moving his head to the side of the brunette's head, he gave a slight nip to his ear, causing him to moan once more.

Pulling down the boxers the rest of the way, Dino gave the boy under him a smile is he flushed furiously, embarrassed to the extreme. Raising his hand and pressing three fingers expectantly at Basil's mouth, who simply stared at him confusedly. Dino sighed.

"Suck." commanded the Blonde, Basil biting his lip nervously before opening his mouth, taking the fingers and coating them with a generous amount of saliva. Dino's fingers gently massaged the inside of Basil's mouth, causing a muffled moan to come from him.

Carefully distracting the boy beneath him, Dino took his hand away from Basil's mouth and trailed them down to the virgin hole as he began stroking the boy's member lightly, making him thrash around slightly in a blissful kind of way. still smiling, Dino slipped one finger into the puckered entrance, not even noticed by Basil who's haze-filled mind failed to notice it.

After a few moments of thrusting one finger in and out, Dino added a second finger, earning a gasp from the other as they felt a sharp pain coming from the back of his spine and whimpered slightly, squirming at the invasion he had only noticed while clamping down his walls in a defensive way.

"Shhh, you need to relax or this is gonna hurt more…" said Dino quietly, stopping all movements. Basil let out another whimper and the forced himself to relax, feeling the movement start up once more and then gulped audibly, still squirming.

"D-Dino-s-san…" murmured Basil, tensing for a moments as he felt a scissoring movements in him and then relaxed once more. "U-Umm… I wanted to- A-Ah!"

Dino smiled while somehow managing to keep a smirk in his head as he found the younger boy's sweet spot. he rubbed against it, earning a few loud moans for his efforts but he wouldn't be happy until he heard him screaming his name.

finally pushing in the third finger, Dino, instantaneously hit the boys prostate and chuckled lightly when he heard a sharp blissful cry. He felt his own member twitch with need and he couldn't deny the fact that he needed a little attention. Thrusting the fingers in and out for another minute, he then pulled the out quickly, Basil whimpering with the feeling of emptiness. Dino quickly unbuttoned his jeans and threw them across the room, half caring on where they landed and the discarded his boxers too, straddling the brunette.

Basil looked up and then gulped as he saw the blonde towering over him, a shadow casting over most of his body as he saw Dino spit on his hands and rubbed it on his manhood for lubricant before positing himself at the looser-than-before hole, reaching his hand up and cupping Basil's face as he slowly slid himself into the awaiting heat. Closing his eyes, he let out a moan and took all his patience not to move when he filled the brown-haired boy to the hilt, feeling his cock being clamped down onto.

Dino opened his eyes and looked at Basil's flushed face and noted that his eyes were clenched shut, biting his lip hard enough to draw blood.

"Don't worry Basil,, it'll get better soon, I promise." said Dino comfortingly, pulling his member out and only leaving the tip of it in before pushing back in, firmly. Basil let out another pained whimper as he tried to adjust himself, but he simply wasn't having it. Dino continued his slow thrusting until he finally found it once more, hearing a sharp cry enter the room.

"DINO!"

The Blonde Cavallone smirked. He finally managed to get the boy to call him by his normal name, after… who knows how long. speeding up his thrusting slightly he then grabbed onto Basil's member and began jerking it up and down, fast and slow to mount of the brunettes pleasure as he released moan after moan at the tight pleasure that surrounded his manhood.

Leaning down, he caught Basil in a passionate kiss as he thrust faster and harder, basil's bliss-filled screams and cries being muffled by his mouths.

"D-Dino… I-I-I'm g-gonna…" mumbled Basil through his mouth, but failed to finish his sentence as his member finally gave into to the pressure and allowed cum to spurt all over Dino's stomach. Dino smiled slightly before releasing Basil's lips and flipping him over to his stomach, beginning to pound inside of him.

"Just… a little… longer…" panted Dino suddenly, pounding into Basil who was still moaning from the lovely feeling of release. after a few moments, Dino also tensed up and came with a cry, spraying all he had to offer inside the boy.

Collapsing to the side, both were panting as Dino wrapped his arms round the younger's shoulders, pulling a blanket over the both of them.

"Basil…" said Dino warmly, felling the boys head rest against his chest.

"Dino… Dono…"

Dino let out a sigh.

"It's _Dino_."

A week had passed quickly and then Lemitsu appeared at the Cavallone residence, chapping on the door that was quickly answered by Romario, who welcomed him warmly.

"Come in, come in!" said Romario, ushering Lemitsu through the door, "The boss and Basil-san are having breakfast in the dining room."

Lemitsu nodded and was led to that room, where Dino and Basil were talking quite happily to one another.

"Basil-san, Sawada-san has come to take you back to Vongola headquarters." said Romario, watching the brunette get to his feet and bow down.

"Thou had a safe journey to China?" asked Basil politely, beaming at Lemitsu.

"It was… a long week." stated Lemitsu, looking between the two of them, "Did you have a good week of Training?"

"Yes, Dino-Dono was very good at training me!" said Basil, rubbing at his cheek where the mark that had been made on his first day had began to fade away. "Actually… I wanted to ask thou a question…"

"What is it?" asked Lemitsu,. raising an eyebrow.

"Can I stay with Dino-Dono a little longer?" asked Basil, smiling innocently, "I think his training methods have helped me a lot."

Lemitsu sweat-dropped. he had actually thought that the boy was going to ask to start training immediately, but he never saw that coming. Dino laughed loudly, scratching the back of his head.

"I think he's being too kind!" commented Dino, "My training methods aren't that good, I thik I was a little too rough on him."

Basil blushed and then looked towards the Blonde.

"Thou was good!"

Lemitsu looked at the pair and sighed before quickly exiting the room. he wasn't stupid, he could see right through their _act_.

"Err… Ummm… Have fun with your…. errr… _training." called out Lemitsu, exiting the building and then got into his car, driving away quickly. Dino and Basil looked at each other confusedly before laughing._

_They never stopped laughing until an hour later._

_A/N: … SORRY IF IT SUCKED DXXX thanks for reading XDD leave a review please!_


End file.
